


Всякая гниль и всякий мрак

by esaesis



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, они просто разговаривают и ковыряются в грязи, очень лайтовый gore
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28894551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esaesis/pseuds/esaesis
Summary: Просто ещё одно дело от Реджины, ещё один труп и ещё одна порция комментариев Джонни.
Kudos: 21





	Всякая гниль и всякий мрак

Запах гари забивался в глотку и не давал нормально дышать: паленым несло от куч мусора и остовов машин, от брошенных палаток и почерневших покрышек. Вся Пустошь пропахла гарью: таким был запах свободы.  
Стилеты постарались — от небольшого лагеря осталось ровно столько, сколько поместилось бы в мусорный пакет. Ви даже представлял, как передаёт родственникам перевязанный полиэтилен, как гремят поплавленные импланты, как из нескольких дыр торчат оставшиеся от разбоя протезы.  
— Вот и ваш сынишка, — продолжил мысль Джонни. — Как раз поместится в колумбарии.  
Он курил, и Ви впервые за долгое время сам захотел достать сигарету. Карман все еще оттягивал портсигар Эвелин, но его Ви лишний раз не открывал — только разглядывал иногда, уместив на ладони. Вещи мертвых тянули за собой вязкие воспоминания и дурные сны, и первое время Ви даже казалось, что потревожив портсигар, он потревожит саму Эвелин.  
— Интересно, — сказал Джонни, перекатывая сигарету в губах. — Почему с мотоциклом Джеки это не работает?  
— А мне откуда знать?  
— Это твои дерьмовые заморочки. Ты вроде как должен в них разбираться, а не хер на них класть.  
— На то они и заморочки, нет?  
Ви склонился у одной из куч, силясь различить в мусоре, пепле и чужих останках те, которые нужны были именно ему.  
— У всего есть предпосылки. Заморочки, даже самые безумные, обычно подчиняются какой-то логике. Рационализации. — Джонни коснулся кучи носком ботинка. — По крайней мере, так говорила одна из моих бывших.  
— Бестия или Альт?  
— Дженни. Она изучала нейробиологию, психопрактику и прочее дерьмо человеческой психики.  
Один из имплантов в куче оказался именным: цифровая подпись высветилась на оптическом экране среди нескольких других. Ви знал, что на задании придётся испачкать руки, но не думал, что настолько — он скинул куртку на заднее сидение стоящего неподалёку Даламейна и, вернувшись, отряхнул кисти.   
— А ты вообще спал с обычными людьми? Ну, там, баристами. Куклами. Разносчицами пиццы. Фанатками?  
— Кажется, я уже упоминал про невероятную харизму.   
— И что-то там про член, — Ви покачал головой, — сомневаюсь, что Альт купилась именно на это.  
Разговорами он оттягивал момент, но запах начинал въедаться в кожу и волосы, проникать куда-то глубже. Ви склонился перед мусорной кучей и выхватил еще тёплый металл, погнувшийся пластик, спутавшийся в нейроволокнах, как в паутине. В сгустке проводов и чужой плоти был дешевенький смартлинк и почти полностью расплавившийся микрогенератор.  
Все добро он скинул на расстеленный пакет и, задержав дыхание, снова погрузил руку в требуху. Звук был противный, а тошнотворно-гнилостный запах перебивал даже гарь, но Ви упорно просовывал руку все глубже.  
— Ты бы знал, как отвратительно это выглядит со стороны. И несёт так, что даже я чувствую.  
Ви молчал — открой он рот, и все зловоние поселилось бы в его легких на ближайшую вечность. Под пальцами гнулись пластины и лопались сосуды.   
— Я бы помог. Сам знаешь, как ловко я управляюсь этими руками. Правда, гитара и женщина в них были чаще, чем чужие кишки и дерьмо, но...  
— Господи, блядь, боже мой, Джонни.  
Тот умолк.  
Голову Ви смог различить по зубам — он ухватился за верхнюю челюсть и вытащил все, что смог, едва не повалившись от сбитого равновесия. Стилеты развлекались, как сами хотели — судя по состоянию трупа, они их расстреливали прежде, чем сжигать, и пуль всадили больше, чем в тренировочный манекен.  
Уайат Колл, сбежавший от оков Найт-сити в свободную Пустошь, сумел прожить три месяца под открытым небом — и это уже было неплохим рекордом для того, кто раньше не заглядывал дальше Уотсона. Жаль, что даже родители оплакивали только дорогие импланты, а не потерянного ребёнка.  
— Этому ребёнку сороковиник, — заметил Джонни. — Пора было бы и яйца отрастить.  
— Он и отрастил. Толку от тех яиц, когда за тобой устраивают охоту стилеты.  
Как доставать из чужой головы акселератор, мнемонический усилитель и прочие симуляторы Ви не представлял, и потому просто оттащил кусок тела на полиэтилен и стал заворачивать.  
Отрывать головы и заниматься расчлененкой он не собирался и не планировал начинать — даже того, что он по локоть изгваздаться в чужих ошмётках казалось достаточным, чтобы запрашивать повышенную компенсацию у Реджины.   
Ви нанимался привести блудного сына или труп блудного сына, а не выступать в роли падальщика.   
Пустые глаза Уайатта Колла смотрели в беззвёздное небо, и Ви прикрыл их ладонью прежде, чем затянуть мешок. Он кинул сигнал Даламейну и сбросил весь этот скарб в открывшийся багажник, а потом застыл, прислонившись лбом к холодному металлу машины.   
Запах все еще разъедал его, но теперь к нему прибавилось что-то склизкое и мерзкое, и, зажмурившись, Ви представлял, что он в желудке огромного монстра — гниёт вместе с другими остатками пищи.   
Никакой воды в округе не было, так что он зачерпнул песка и стал втирать его в руки, собирая с них чужие ошмётки и липкую грязь. Больше всего досталось ладоням и пальцам, и Ви с усердием водил песком, счесывая кожу.   
— Эй, — позвал Джонни, склонившись рядом.   
Он нависал так близко, что перекрывал Луну, и Ви подумал, что это еще один симптом: когда галлюцинация кажется ярче, чем полнолуние. Он мог различить цифры на повисших между ними жетонах.   
Джонни опустил ладонь на предплечье Ви и невесомо провёл, словно сам хотел отряхнуть песок.   
— Нежнее, ладно? — тихо сказал он. — Ты же не хочешь повредить это произведение искусств?   
Ви скосил взгляд.  
Под ладонью Джонни оказалась набитая им же татуировка, и Ви смахнул остатки грязи, открывая рисунок.   
— Иди к черту.   
— Пошли вместе. К черту, нахуй, куда угодно, лишь бы подальше от этого мусора и этой вони.   
Джонни качнулся поближе, заставляя отшатнуться от неслучившегося прикосновения, а потом пропал. За спиной Ви с громким щелчком захлопнулся багажник, хотя он отчетливо помнил, что не давал команды.   
— Не благодари, — отозвался Джонни откуда-то изнутри машины. Поднявшись, Ви заметил, что тот привычно раскинулся на заднем сидении и зачем-то вытащил гитару. — Вас приветствует радиостанция Сильверхенд: настоящий рок и новости по ту сторону жизни. Устраивайтесь поудобнее и не переключайтесь.   
Прежде, чем сесть в машину, Ви еще раз окинул взглядом разрушенный лагерь: погибшие здесь люди останутся забыты, учинённый разбой никого не взволнует — просто еще одна могила вокруг Найт-сити. Таких вот, безымянных и разрушенных, были десятки, и ближайшая песчаная буря поглотит все следы, скроет то, до чего ником и так не будет дела.   
Люди бежали от города, но проблема была вовсе не в нем.   
Проблема была больше и страшнее, но Ви понятия не имел, как менять неповоротливый, искореженный и проржавевший мир.  
В нем не было того запала, что был в Джонни, но в нем был сам Джонни, так что, возможно, вдвоём они смогут что-то придумать.


End file.
